


You can’t simply walk into a fixed point in time

by Stormysaslytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because they would all have children the same age and the result would be beautiful, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't even know how this happened, I don't know how this came out of my mind, Kid Fic, M/M, Science, Stiles and Derek have an adorable nerdy 6 year old, Volcanoes, doctor who and lord of the rings face off, i don't write fluff, jackson briefly, pure unadultered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysaslytherin/pseuds/Stormysaslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek help their daughter, Laura, with a science fair project. Stiles wants to do Doctor Who while Derek wants to do Lord of the Rings. They compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can’t simply walk into a fixed point in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesIsIronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesIsIronic/gifts), [otatop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otatop/gifts).



Laura comes home this Friday like she does every Friday: full of energy and happiness because she doesn’t have to go back to school for two whole days. Stiles loves these days because the hugs are extra special. She flies through the front door and her little arms wrap around his neck as she launches herself in his arms, backpack and all. As she squeezes tight, he picks her up and wiggles her back and forth until she’s giggling in his ear.

Derek is not far behind, closing the door that she left open and giving Stiles a kiss as he tickles the six year old relentlessly.

“Dad! Stop!” She squirms restlessly and practically climbs her father to get away. “Daddy, save me! He won’t stop.” Laura whines when she has made it up to Stiles’ shoulders and Derek is still tickling her.

Laughing deeply, Derek lifts her off Stiles, brushing her dark hair back from her face. “Tell Daddy what we get to do this weekend.” He sets her down.

“A science project!” Laura is bouncing, physically jumping with each word. “Carlton from school says his project is going to be the best cause his daddy has money and his mommy is really smart, but I wanna beat him because he’s mean and pushed me down on the playground last week.” Her forehead creases with anger but a smile returns to her face as she says, “But I hit him in the face during kickball and he got angry ‘cause I’m a girl. But can we make the coolest project ever? I wanna beat him. Can we, please?”  
Stiles looks up at Derek, and the man looks surprised she got that out in one breath without passing out. He crouches down to her level and kisses her forehead. “Of course, honey, we can’t let a Whittemore beat us, right”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Laura cries, hugging him again and kissing him on the cheek.

Derek looks thoughtful, so Stiles asks, “What do you have in mind?”

“Classic, we do a baking soda and vinegar volcano,” he declares. They may have to go shopping for some stuff but Stiles is totally ready to make the most epic volcano ever seen in a science fair.

~~~

They raid the craft section of Walmart. Stiles may or may not see Jackson picking up Styrofoam balls and string. There’s a 90% chance that the Whittemore family is making a model of the solar system. Lame! And if Stiles remembers correctly, Lydia is away this weekend giving a lecture on how to use quantum physics and string theory to determine the size of the universe. No supermom help means they have a fighting chance.

Derek is pushing around a cart that is full of everything from clay and paint to wire mesh and Paper Mache paste. Stiles has a checklist the length of his arm to make sure he has everything they need. He wants to do Pompeii, has researched for an hour while dinner cooked to make sure he had everything right. Some of that research may have been watching the Tenth Doctor and Donna kick some ass and take some names

Stiles is picking up a small wood block that he is pretty sure he can make into a TARDIS, because the Doctor and Donna were there so he has to be historically accurate, when he sees Derek picking up a much larger chunk of wood that is far too tall for what they need. “Hey, that’s not on the list. We don’t need something this big.”  
“I was thinking Lord of the Rings, Mount Doom and stuff. This would be perfect for Sauron’s tower. I can make a felt eye and attach it to the top.” Derek’s eyes are alight like he has it all planned down to the one ring.

“We are doing Pompeii,” Stiles insists. “That is what all this stuff is for. Pompeii not Middle Earth. As much as I like Frodo…”  
“You hate Frodo. And why Pompeii?” Derek looks confused.

Stiles nods at the Frodo comment because he is totally a Samwise Gamgee kinda person, but he huffs at the question. “Uh Donna f-ing Noble being a BAMF, that’s why.”  
Derek scowls as his eyes go red, and boy that face still makes Stiles want to jump his bones. “No one will get a Doctor Who reference.”  
“But they’ll get a Lord of the Rings reference?”

“Yeah!”

“I don’t think so. The Doctor and Donna are totally more kid friendly than Nazgul and Ring Wraiths.”

Derek huffs. “We’ll ask Laura.” Stiles smiles. His little wolf cub is totally a Doctor Who fan; this is in the bag. “Laura, sweetie, come here for a second.”

She skips over with 20 different colored squares of felt cloth, her orange skirt fluttering around her. Stiles lets her dress herself and the combinations are always mismatch and adorable; its orange and blue today, go Mets, with pink sneakers. “What, Dad?”

“We have a question for you. The decision is completely yours, okay honey?” Derek waits for her to nod. “Would you like a Doctor Who themed volcano with Donna and the Doctor, or a Lord of the Rings volcano?”

She looks back and forth between them with that little crease in her brow again; Stiles calls it her sourwolf face because she looks a lot like Derek when she frowns like that. “Doctor Who.” Stiles fist pumps the air to Derek’s glare. “And Lord of the Rings.”

“No, honey. You have to pick one. We can’t do both.” Stiles argues before Derek gets too smug.

“But I want both because… because Donna is awesome and pretty but the eye building is bad and spooky. I like pretty and spooky. I want both, Daddy. We can do both, right?”

Stiles turns to Derek. “You did a Lord of the Rings marathon with her?”

“Um…”

“Without me?”

“You were at that conference a few weekends ago and she picked the movie.” Derek tries to look innocent.

“Dad said it was an adventure with elves and knights and hobbits and narzgula, and wizards.”

“Nazgul, honey.” Derek pats her head.

Stiles sighs. “Yes, Laura we can do both.”

The lady at the checkout smiles at Laura and asks what she’s making. Laura replies that it’s a volcano, her arms flying up like an explosion. Stiles’ wishes he had filmed the woman’s reaction when his little cub spits out this beauty next: “Pompeii because it is a fixed point in time and Mount Doom because Lord Sauron is mean to hobbits and deserves to burn.”

Derek kisses her on the cheek as Stiles pays for the stuff. They load up the car and Laura talks all the way home about how she wants her room to be a TARDIS and what she would do with it if it were a TARDIS, at one point breaking off into why Legolas and Aragorn are in love because they keep hugging and talking in the sexy language. 

Stiles is really happy Derek is driving because they would have crashed if he was. He is in stitches, he is laughing so hard. Tears stream down his eyes when he sees Derek go beat red. Like the good husband he is, Stiles prompts Laura further, “What sexy language?”

“The elves talk it,” she says as she pulls at her skirt absentmindedly.

“Why is it sexy?” Stiles smiles at her and she giggles.

“Because Dad uses it right before I go visit Uncle Scott and Aunty Allison, and Aunty Allison say it’s your sexy time,” Laura just keeps talking, even as Stiles bends over in laughter. “She doesn’t know I hear her but Uncle Scott always makes a funny face when she does. I don’t know where he finds the lemons. I’ve looked and I can’t find them.” 

Derek is redder than his Alpha eyes when they pull into the driveway.

~~~

Saturday is spent building the actual volcano on a large board. They construct it on the porch because the autumn air is warm and pleasant, but also because Stiles fears that it won’t fit through the door when they are done. Derek creates the wire framework and inside reservoir while Stiles and Laura mix the paper Mache paste and cut up strips of newspaper.

After lunch, the three set in on applying liberal amounts of Mache until the volcano is twenty inches tall and the base takes up a significant portion of the board. By dinner, the volcano is drying and both a TARDIS and an Eye of Sauron sit on the kitchen counter.

Laura eats her macaroni and cheese in record time before breaking out the clay. Stiles creates Doctor and Donna figurines while Derek makes Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Laura fashions a Frodo, Sam and Gollum or so she calls them. They have exceedingly large feet and Frodo is holding a giant ring of gold clay. Stiles tells her they’re beautiful.

Sunday starts with the liberal application of paint, mostly black and grey, but eventually green around the bottom of Stiles’ side. Laura helps Stiles with the little Roman buildings that are being pattern across the wood. She adds little clay Romans and scatters them throughout the city. She only made one soldier and placed him as far from the volcano as possible.

“Who’s this, honey?” Stiles asks as he picks up the little guy.

“Don’t touch him! It’s Rory and he has to be safe for Amy. Put him back!” Stiles almost cries he’s so proud; he puts the soldier back on the board.

While Stiles is detailing his area, Laura helps Derek with the black gates, the rock terrain having already been made up. They build the black clay high around the tower within. Derek helps her add a dozen little orcs before placing the three heroes at the gate. Frodo and Sam end up sprawled on some rocks at the base of the mountain. They don’t know what happened to Gollum. After another dinner, Derek fashions giant eagles and promises to have them fly over the volcano; Stiles places the Doctor and Donna by the TARDIS in a market square. Laura falls asleep on the deck’s bench seat. 

Derek’s arms wrap around Stiles’ waist as he finishes his last building. “Gi melin.”

Stiles hums and kisses Derek. “Hîr vuin, he says slyly.

Laura doesn’t even wake up until Derek and Stiles tuck her under the sheets. Derek kisses her forehead. “Sleep well, darling.”

Stiles closes the door to her room and drags Derek to theirs.

~~~

Monday night roles around and the volcano has made it unscathed to the gym. The Whittemore kid has a planetary model. Its epic in size but the details are a bit rushed, nowhere near the clean awesomeness that Derek, Stiles, and Laura are setting up. Stiles steals over there when Jackson and Carlton are both not looking. He draws a sad face on Pluto because the thing isn’t even a planet anymore.

Scott’s son has a large ballistic crossbow that Stiles would bet actually fires bolts, for all that it is made of scrap wood and twine. Allison knows her shit.  
Derek has finished setting up the eagles and all the fallen clay people so that the two scenes look amazing. The baking soda solution is already in the volcano but Stiles adds more food coloring just to be safe. If Derek did it right, the ‘lava’ should run off into a collection bin off to the side.

Laura is wearing her TARDIS dress and she is positively bouncing next to the volcano. Derek and Stiles move behind the display.

The judges come over and ask her what her project is.

“I did a baking soda and vinegar volcano,” she says, swiveling in place.

“What are these scenes you have here?” The judges are leaning over both halves of the volcano.

“This side,” Laura gestures to Pompeii, “is the Roman city Pompeii which was destroyed in the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79 AD. The Doctor couldn’t save everyone ‘cause it’s a fixed point and those can’t be changed, except when the Doctor gets angry. The other side,” Laura points to Derek’s side, “is Mordor. The volcano is Mount Doom which explodes when Frodo tosses the one ring back into the fires of the mountain. The Lord of the Eagles is my favorite part.”

Stiles thinks a few of the judges lost their eyebrows into their hairline after that speech. “Why did you do two mountains, Laura?”

“Because Pompeii was sad cause a lot of nice people died and you can’t visit them anymore, and because you can’t walk into Mordor but you can fly and I like the birds.” Derek takes Stiles’ hand and kisses it.

“Well alright. Why don’t you set off this volcano?”

Laura pours the vinegar quickly into the mountain’s hole center. A second later, there is red foam racing down the mountain side toward each scene. Pompeii seems to catch fire; the white buildings are stained red with the flow. Mordor floods with the ‘lava’ liquid nearly drowning the orc army.

They take second place to some rock candy experiment by Greenburg’s daughter, but the Whittemore’s didn’t even place, so Laura is happy. Jackson finally sees the sad face on Pluto; he’s livid and he knows it was Stiles because he can’t stop laughing. They keep the volcano to set it off another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Gi melin means I love you in Elvish  
> Hîr vuin means My lord in Elvish
> 
> I don't speak Elvish in the slightest so I'm sorry if my sources are flawed.


End file.
